


Una nota

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Lupin III, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Una nota había llegado a manos de Scotlandyard, una nota donde decía que aquel ladrón iba a ir por las joyas de la corona, aunque había algo raro en aquel mensaje, algunas cosas que quizás no se deberían pasar por alto.





	Una nota

Para ser sinceros, después de lo sucedido con Moriarty, hace más de tres años atrás, siendo el hecho memorable cuando aquel consultor criminal irrumpió a robar las joyas de la corona, el gran detective consultor  — por no decir el único del mundo —, Sherlock Holmes, no debió suponer que aquella sería la única vez en que alguien intentaría, tontamente, robar aquellas joyas.

Lo suyo por lo general era investigar homicidios y esas cosas, pero cuando aquel día había llegado, junto con John Watson — el Doctor que cuando “revivió” le había dado los regaños que ni su madre le había dado —, al despacho de Lestrade, en Scotland Yard, no pudo más que asombrarse — aunque su semblante serio no dejo que aquella expresión se manifestase en su rostro —, pues en el interior de la oficina de Lestrade había un hombre que era claramente japonés.

Sherlock observó al individuo, que tenía la piel de un color tostado, seguramente por haber estado bajo el sol en muchos países, porque era claro que aquel hombre había terminado dando la vuelta al mundo en muchas ocasiones, bueno, claramente obvio para los ojos de Sherlock Holmes.

— Ahora no tengo ningún homicidio, Sherlock — La voz del hombre canoso hizo que el moreno fijase su atención en él, dejando de lado a aquel oficial japonés que se mantenía con el rostro serio, con sus ojos cafés fijos, de cierta forma curiosos en los dos recién llegados a la oficina del I.D. que no parecía asombrado para nada por la intervención tan abrupta en su oficina.

— No, pero tienes un caso, algo que ver con la policía japonesa al parecer — Habló Sherlock, sabiendo que el rubio a su lado miraba al I.D con aquella mirada que le daba para cuando debía perdonar al moreno por inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos.

— Inspector Zenigata, de la Interpol — Se presentó el hombre de gabardina y sombrero, los cuales se parecía a las clásicas vestimentas de un detective en alguna caricatura. El hombre había hablado en un perfecto inglés, lo cual comprobó la teoría de Sherlock de que el hombre viajaba mucho por todo el mundo. — Un placer conocerlo, señor Holmes y usted debe ser el Doctor Watson.

— Un placer — Le sonrió John estirando su mano, la cual fue estrechada fuertemente por el inspector de la interpol, que parecía ser un hombre rudo, ¿qué había ocurrido que se necesitaba a la interpol y todo?

— Sherlock, el caso es que hoy en la mañana, los sistemas de seguridad de la torre, donde están las joyas de la corona, fallaron, y cuando se pudo recobrar el sistema, en el cristal estaba esta nota — Suspiró Lestrade resignado a que no podría deshacerse del menor de los Holmes, mientras le pasaba la nota.

Por su parte el moreno tomó aquella nota mirando cómo estaba escrito a computadora, siendo que parecía impreso hace poco, pero en todos lados habían una impresora, además si Lestrade tenía la nota en su escritorio como si nada es que había sido detectada ya de huellas y seguramente no había dado nada concluyente.

**“ _Me presentaré una noche de estas a robar sus valiosas joyas. Atte. Lupin III”._**

Era todo lo que decía aquella nota, nada más.

— ¿Lupin Tercero? — Preguntó curioso John, que había observado lo escrito en el papel mientras Sherlock lo leía, buscando sacar pistas.

— Vamos John, tenemos trabajo que hacer — Cortó como si nada Sherlock, sin siquiera devolver la nota, haciendo bufar a Lestrade, que se disculpaba con Zenigata por el comportamiento nada adecuado de Sherlock, pero el inspector de la interpol pareció no hacerle demasiado caso a los argumentos del hombre canoso.

Sólo se había quedado observando curioso a aquel hombre moreno, siendo que presentía que también había notado la falla que había en todo, pero fue devuelto a la realidad cuando el hombre a su lado menciono el nombre de Lupin, siempre terminaba dejando pasar lo obvio por sólo querer atrapar a ese ladrón.

**—**

— ¿Me dirás quién es Lupin Tercero? — Preguntó John luego de que habían abordado un taxi y Sherlock le diera instrucciones de ir al lugar donde se exhibían las joyas de la corona.

— Es Arsene Lupin Tercero, es nieto de Arsene Lupin, el ladrón del guante blanco. Es buscado en la mayoría de los países del mundo. Sólo había escuchado rumores de él, nunca me había llamado la atención, realmente — Admitió Sherlock, mirando aquella nota con su mente trabajando a mil.

Lupin, si es que había sido él, se había metido en un lapso demasiado corto de tiempo, pero un lapso en que bien podría haberse robado las joyas de la corona sin ningún miramiento ni nada por el estilo. Además había oído que por lo general Lupin dejaba una nota escrita a mano o una tarjeta de presentación, no un simple papel impreso. Aquello no tenía sentido realmente.

— ¿Entonces un ladrón famoso hace que vengan hombres de la interpol a trabajar con la división de Lestrade, siendo que ni siquiera Greg debería estar metido en aquello? — Preguntó con curiosidad John, esperando que Sherlock le diera más respuestas y no se perdiera dentro de sus pensamientos.

— Lestrade esta porque Mycroft sospecha algo, que algo no cuadra, por lo cual mi hermano le pidió a su queridísimo inspector que tomase el caso, esa es la razón de porque esta Lestrade en el asunto… la interpol es otra cosa — Cortó Sherlock, mirando por la ventanilla de las calles de Londres, algo tenía que salirse de lo “cotidiano” si un ladrón japonés estaba ahí, porque seguramente iría con secuaces y estaría vigilando las calles de Londres.

— ¿Sabes algo de ese inspector Zenigata? — Le cuestiono el rubio, viendo como Sherlock parecía estar buscando en cada detalle de la ciudad algo distinto, como si Lupin fuera a aparecer frente a ellos de la nada.

— Ha perseguido a Lupin a lo largo de su carrera, supongo, eso explicaría por qué esta tan bronceado, ya que seguramente anda cómo si nada en los diversos climas de los países a los que debe visitar, lo cual también explica su perfecto manejo del idioma, seguramente aprendidos en su eterna persecución. No es formal como el japonés normal, lo cual dice que ha vivido muchos años fuera de Japón, pero debe haber un motivo por el cual no atrape a Lupin, no se ve tan idiota como para no hacerlo, además por algo sigue siendo de la interpol. — Sherlock termino de hablar en el momento en que llegaron al lugar turístico donde verían las joyas de la corona.

John pensó que aquello sería realmente extraño, por lo general Sherlock perseguía asesinos, no ladrones — por muy famosos que fuesen —, pero ahora todo había cambiado, además Sherlock parecía de cierto modo emocionado, pensó mientras le pegaba al taxista, para ir tras del moreno, ajeno a la mirada achocolatada del conductor del taxi, que había escuchado toda la información que sus dos pasajeros le habían proporcionado, siendo que al fin comprendía que hacía el hombre de la interpol en Londres, aquel viejo era realmente obstinado en perseguir a Lupin.

**—**

 — ¿Alguna información importante? — Preguntó un hombre de sombrero que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas de aquel cuarto de hotel en que se habían quedado mientras duraba aquella misión que los había llevado a Londres.

— Sherlock Holmes se ha unido al caso y al parecer la nota fue de Lupin Tercero, por eso el viejo esta aquí, ¿tienes el recuerdo de que hubiéramos entrado a la torre de Londres y haber hecho eso, Jigen? — Le preguntó como si nada el recién llegado que se sentó con pereza en la silla frente al hombre, quitando la máscara que llevaba en su rostro, aquella máscara hecha a la perfección para parecer otra persona, para dejar su verdadera faz al descubierto, aquella cara que era de las buscadas en la interpol.

— Alguien quiere deshacerse del buen Zenigata al parecer — Comentó el del sombrero mientras terminaba de hacer el crucigrama de periódico frente a él y miraba al hombre esperando que le dijera su plan.

— Siempre tenemos que salvar a ese viejo — Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba uno de los maní que había en la mesa, junto con muchas otras cosas que habían utilizado, como pequeños explosivos y todo — Esperemos a ver si el mejor detective consultor del mundo descubre algo, por mientras miremos al viejo.

**—**

Algo en aquella nota que había sido dejada simplemente no calzaba para nada a decir verdad, eso le decía su mente una y otra vez, que simplemente aquello no tenía ni el menor sentido, ni pies ni cabeza.

Las notas que siempre dejaba Lupin en la escena de crimen eran escritas a mano, escritas en el idioma del país al que iba a robar, siempre con una caricatura de él mismo hecha, una burda caricatura, pero ahora nada de nada, le dijo su mente, mientras estaba recostado en el sofá, mirando el techo, pudiendo sentir como John sentado en su sofá parecía teclear buscando información. Algo en su mente le dijo que el buen doctor quería saber más sobre el caso y sobre el expediente del ladrón.

Cerró sus ojos y una idea cruzó por su mente. Para un hombre que siempre acudía al llamado de un ladrón habían cosas que él mismo muchas veces debía pasar por alto. Lo había oído cuando abandono la oficina de Lestrade aquel día. Había podido ver por el rabillo de su ojo como Zenigata pensaba en otras cosas, pero a penas Graig había dicho el nombre del ladrón, el agente del Interpol había dejado de pensar.

— No van tras las joyas, van tras Zenigata — Habló Sherlock, haciendo que John diera un pequeño brinco al no esperar que el hombre fuese a hablar realmente. Esperaba muchas cosas en realidad, pero no que Sherlock de la nada se levantara del sofá teniendo la verdad frente a sus narices.

— Ese hombre sigue a Lupin donde quiera que sea, alguien debe querer eliminarlo, usando a Lupin de cebo — Explicó de manera rápida para correr a buscar su ropa. Debía decirles a esos tontos policías que era lo que de verdad ocurría.

**—**

Por lo general no abandonaba su puesto de trabajo sin que algo ocurriera antes, pero ese día el inspector Lestrade le había dicho que se fuera unas horas, mientras el equipo especial preparaba todo para cubrir la torre donde estaban las joyas de la corona, por lo cual había decidido ir a su hotel a ponerse un poco más de ropa, porque a decir verdad el maldito clima de Inglaterra estaba haciendo demasiado en él.

Dio un fuerte estornudo antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, sonando su nariz con un pañuelo que sacó de su abrigo, para entrar a aquella habitación, que no estaba nada de mal debía decir, pero claro, apenas entró notó algo raro.

Encendió la luz y sentado como si nada en la cama de su habitación estaba Lupin con esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre tenía en sus labios, haciendo que abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Lupin! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Le dijo sorprendido, sacando sus esposas de su cinturón, listo para usarlas contra el hombre, que llevaba su típico traje puesto.

— Vamos, Pops, sabes que cuando pienso robar algo eres el primero en enterarte, sino no sería divertido — El moreno más joven simplemente se levantó de donde había estado sentado para caminar en dirección a Zenigata, que bajo su guardia.

Aunque claro, la caricia en su mejilla rasposa, por la barba que estaba comenzando a crecer, y el pequeño besó que ese ladrón dio en sus labios, fue lo suficiente para que algo hiciera click en su mente.

— Tú no enviaste el mensaje — Dijo aquello como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sin apartar a Lupin que se había terminado por colgar a su cuello riendo, al ver que el buen inspector por fin ponía las fichas en su lugar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Siempre que Lupin quería robar algo, era una mera excusa en realidad. La verdad es que siempre que hacía eso, era porque quería verlo, siempre en habitaciones de hoteles, como estaban en aquel momento, siempre jugando a lo mismo, al gato y al ratón, un juego que entre ellos dos había dado incluso para una relación bastante extraña, pero bueno, así era la situación.

— Quieren dañarte, Pops, no sé quién sea, pero quieren quitarte del medio, seguramente por un caso que resolviste o que ambos resolvimos — Le dijo como si nada Lupin, colgado al cuello del inspector, aunque había comenzado a besar le su piel. Ese viejo bobo podría ser su perdición, pero ¿qué más podía hacer que cuidarlo y protegerlo del peligro?.

— Debería volver a la policía y decir que no eres tú... — Le murmuró, aunque claro, Lupin lo termino por besar en los labios y pensó que después de todo el equipo de igual manera debía prepararse, por lo cual podía estar un poco más en esa habitación con ese hombre.

**—**

— ¿Entonces van tras el inspector? — Casi bufó por la pregunta que Graig le hacía, siendo tan obvia la respuesta a decir verdad, después de todo estaba frente a sus ojos. Esa nota no había sido escrita por Lupin, lo cual era demasiado obvio ahora para todos los que estaban alrededor del auto de Lestrade, además del hecho de que hace unos pocos meses atrás Zenigata había detenido a una banda de ladrones, especializados en robar joyas, sabiendo como infiltrarse en aquellos lugares, resultaba obvio que iban tras el japonés en ese momento.

— La banda que capturo hace algunos meses era realmente importante, no es de extrañar que vayan buscando venganza detrás de Zenigata — Explicó simplemente Sherlock, mirando al inspector Lestrade, esperando que hiciera algo, aunque el equipo ya tenía rodeado la torre donde estaban las joyas de la corona, pronto aparecerían ahí los ladrones, por Zenigata seguramente, pero el hombre no había estado ahí a decir verdad, algo que a todos los tenía algo sorprendidos, incluso a los hombres que había llevado el inspector con él, después de todo, aquel inspector era realmente terco a la hora de capturar a Lupin.

Aunque claro, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al escuchar una fuerte explosión y luego ver como confeti de muchos colores caía sobre ellos, siendo alumbrado lo alto de una torres, como tres individuos estaban ahí atados, únicamente en ropa interior, junto con un letrero que citaba:

**_"Esta noche no vendré por sus joyas, quizás algún día"_ **

Aquello estaba acompañado por un gran dibujo, que claramente era de Lupin tercero, dando a entender que finalmente él mismo se había ocupado de aquellos que habían querido, seguramente, matar a Zenigata.

—

— Entonces Lupin se marchó de la ciudad — Dijo simplemente Zenigata mirando al inspector Lestrade, estaban en la oficina del hombre junto con aquel detective inspector y el médico que lo acompañaba. La noche anterior habían "atrapado" a los ladrones que habían querido matar al japonés, que no se había presentado hasta después de que todo había ocurrido, diciendo simplemente que Lupin había huido de ahí y había querido limpiar su nombre, que no robaría algo que no le interesara, ni haría notas de otra forma.

No había habido rastro alguno de Lupin, ni siquiera Sherlock había podido encontrar una pista, únicamente sabían que si había tenido participación, ya había hecho lo suyo y se había marchado simplemente, pues el hombre tenía la habilidad de disfrazarse de cualquier persona, para poder escapar, siendo que el único que tenía algún sentido para reconocerlo, era el mismo Zenigata.

— Los verdaderos ladrones fueron atrapados y confesaron el hecho de que habían armado todo de esa forma para atraer su atención, inspector, para poder vengarse de lo que había ocurrido con sus compañeros — Lestrade suspiró mientras bebía su café, sólo había esperado un caso normal, pero no había sido tan normal de todas formas, aunque al menos estaba completamente solucionado ya.

Había algo que no acababa de calzar en todo, al menos eso pensaba Sherlock, mientras miraba a aquel inspector de la Interpol, que terminaba de hablar con Lestrade y luego terminaba por hacer una inclinación de cabeza, para dar las gracias y simplemente salir de ahí.

Y tal vez, sólo si quizás el detective inspector se hubiera quedado mirando un poco más a aquel inspector de la Interpol hubiera visto como a mitad de su camino hacia la salida, un hombre se le acercaba como si nada para conversar, un hombre que realmente no tenía por qué estar ahí, pues no pertenecía a Scotlandyard ni nada, sino que simplemente había terminado por disfrazarse para ir a escuchar la resolución de todo aquello.

— Te dije que Jigen y Goemon se encargarían de los ladrones, no tenías que irte tan rápido anoche Pops — Le comentó como si nada, mientras caminaba al lado de Zenigata, que hacía lo imposible por ignorar que ese hombre a su lado era Lupin, pues el hombre iba disfrazado, ocultando quién era.

— Era algo que tenía que ver con mis propios ojos, además vi tus intenciones de dejarme esposado, sólo me adelante un poco — Ambos terminaron por salir de aquel edificio, donde los dos se relajaron un poco más, comenzando a caminar por las calles de Londres simplemente, siendo que el camino, como si nada, Lupin le dio indicios de que iba a quitarse su disfraz, pero Zenigata simplemente lo detuvo.

— Espera a llegar al hotel, hay rumores incluso en la Interpol que todo es vigilado en las calles de Londres por un hombre, el que puso al inspector Lestrade a cargo — Le comentó, murmurando eso incluso en japonés, para que el hombre viera que aquello de verdad era importante, después de todo él era quién debía arrestar a Lupin y no simplemente caminar a su lado como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento donde se dirigían al hotel.

— Oh, Pops, siempre tan preocupado — Riendo lo tomó del brazo y ambos hombres se dirigieron hacía el hotel, donde el inspector iba a quedarse hasta el día siguiente, después de todo debía ir tras Lupin, como siempre.


End file.
